


Count Me In

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019, fighting lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: Thancred teaches a young Fox self-defense. Or at least attempts to.Prompt #9: Hesitate for#FFXIVWrites2019





	Count Me In

"You won't even cut parchment that way," Thancred teased as he took the knife from his student, "and your footsteps are loud enough to be heard for malms."

Fox groaned as he kicked at the sandy cobblestone. "This is unfair treatment. Ascilia does not have to put up with this."

"That's because she's better at it than you."

Fox's ears fell against his head, tail flicking suddenly agitated by the insult. "Give it to me."

Thancred nodded as he tossed the blade back, a smirk sliding across his face when it was snared out of the air. 

"Don't let me catch you this time, and you shall be rewarded handsomely."

A heavy sigh emptied his lungs of nervous energy, his body relaxing as his ears stood high, alert to any sounds. 

Thancred had disappeared in an instant, a blink of the eye was all it took. Not that he needed a head start. Fox let his eyes fall shut, blocking out any distraction in his way. A light breeze whistled through the desert brush. Hornets buzzed under the tree to his left. The sun was still high in the sky, burning into his skin unshielded from its unrelenting glare. Dust kicked up under his nose, grains scratching his cheek. The wind? No. 

There. 

Piercing hazel eyes were there to greet him, their intent plain. Fox shifted right, the stone allowing his feet to find easy purchase to dodge the lunge. Thancred chortled as he changed direction seemingly in midair. Fox moved to counter as the blade sliced through the sleeve of his tunic, nicking the skin underneath. 

The only sound as Thancred landed was the blade as it clattered against the cobbles. 

"Sorry!" Fox exclaimed as he ran toward Thancred. Guilt washed across his face but all Thancred could do was laugh. "I can patch it!" 

Thancred shook his head as the miqo'te nursed his scratched arm. "You did good, I didn't expect that, anyway."

Fox pursed his lips together, not in the mood to be teased any further. He did feel bad, that wasn't the point of the lesson. 

"Ah, well I think I deserve my reward then," Fox said as his lips curled into a grin.

"True," Thancred nodded in agreement as he pulled the miqo'te close, a free hand tilting his chin up to kiss him with a quick passion. 

"Keep it up, I want to continue to reward you."

Fox rolled his eyes as he bounced on his heels before jumping into the air. Thancred caught him with an ease, allowing his legs to wrap around his waist. He leaned down to into a long kiss, fingers snaking into the blond locks. Thancred began to back pedal toward the city proper, the pair’s keen balance keeping them upright. 

"I call this lesson a success," another sweet kiss stolen, "let us celebrate."


End file.
